GBuddies
by hartful13
Summary: Freddie a big video gamer runs into something that puts him in shock... Sam is a gamer too... They decide to play together and well.. Xbox Live will never be the same again.


Prologue

"I can't believe this! Again?"

It was a long night for Fredward Benson. He decided to come home and do the main thing he does in his spare time; play his, beloved, Xbox 360. His main game is Call of Duty: Black Ops. He liked to call it his specialty. But, tonight, he seemed to be off to a horrid start.

This was Freddie's pass time. Besides the AV club, and school and iCarly, this is his thing. He was pretty happy with it, but he couldn't deny that it got lonely at times.

But he's good at it, and he's a competitor. He had just finished leveling up his player the night before. Thirteen prestige levels and he was feeling pretty good about it at the beginning of the night. He wasn't the same, shy, Freddie Benson that he was at school. Instead he was the more vocal Freddie Benson that he was when he was around Carly and Sam. Even more than that, when he signed on under his Xbox Live Gamer Tag, he was, FTechMasterB. On normal nights he felt, almost, invincible. But tonight proved to be, very much, out of the norm. Tonight started looking to be a long night for Freddie because he was getting out matched.

"C'mon guys! There is a sniper out there." He yelled into his headset.

He was mainly a guy who would run and get kills; but tonight, he was mostly a sniper. It's a trait that most people don't know of and he likes it that way. It makes it easier to get shots from across the map; to get that perfect headshot. Tonight, though, it wasn't the case.

_"POP!"_

_"BOOM!" _

Gunfire and explosions were all around him. But all of that was in mind as he leaned toward his screen and saw the Gamer Tag that had been outing him in every sniper position all night.

He went to push the trigger...

"POP!"

He was down again.

"ARGGGH" He yelled towards the screen, not believing that he was shot down again. He thought that he was playing better than the twelve kills and eleven deaths at this point. But he checks the GT 'S4MLovesH4M92' and just couldn't believe the stats.

Twenty one kills, only four deaths.

He had no choice but to be impressed. He'd gotten numbers like that but that was only when he was running in the field. The patience to take the time and get the kills that this gamer had was very impressive indeed. He looked closer and kept looking at the GT.

He couldn't get away from the GT, could it be…

"Nah! pshh please!" He laughed it off and thought to the day that he heard how she thought of games. It was a while back from when Spencer broke Sasha Striker's record. He remembered how she ranted that they, being gamers, had no lives whatsoever. So it wouldn't be her; shooting down other players, including himself, in this type of mode?

"I know she is street smart. But to have reflexes that good? I don't see it."

So, he continued on and ended up having an okay night and checked out the mysterious Gamer's profile. It was blank. Nothing at all besides that person's GT. So he added the mysterious marksman to his friends list. He needed someone like this gamer on his side.

"Very useful indeed." He mumbled as he started up the next match.

_A few days later..._

He'd come home from a day at school and dealing with iCarly. He was about to go into his room and sit down to play, but he saw Sam's mail. He picked it up and figured that he should give her the mail. So he decided to put gaming on hold and walk to her house.

He was up at her house door and was about to knock on it when the door creaked open. He looked around and, sensing how unbelievably creepy that was, decided to walk in.

"Sam?" He called out. Nothing. Thinking he was alone he decided to put her mail on the counter and just get back home to his gaming. But then...

_BOOM!_

_POP! _

_CRASH!_

Loud sounds were coming from upstairs and he jolted up stairs to see if everyone was okay. He burst into the first door he sees, which was Sam's room.

What he saw made his jaw drop. There was Sam sitting there with an Xbox 360 controller in her hand. Looking up to the very same game he was playing; Call of Duty: Black Ops. Sam was just as shocked as he was and they just stared at each other for a few long seconds that truly felt like a lifetime.

He looked up towards the screen with the round ended and saw her Gamer Tag.

"SamLovesHam92?" Freddie almost screamed.

"Uhh…" This was as close to speechless that Sam would usually get around him and Carly. He could see that she was nervous. She looked everywhere except at him. Those nerves, soon, turned into anger though.

"What in the world are you doing in my house, Benson?"

Then it was Freddie's turn at the nervous gambit. "Uhh, I had mail for you that came to my house and I came to..."

The next thing he knew he was getting pushed out of her room and to the floor of the hallway.

"What is wrong with you Benson?" She was just on edge at this point. Understandably so: Freddie had just come into her house and outed her greatest secret (Besides having a near perfect and evil, in her mind, twin). This is what she has been doing for a long time. It was the nerdiest thing about her and she wanted this to go down with her to her grave.

But there goes that plan. Then she thought up her plan b. "You tell anyone about this, Benson," She whispers harshly. "I will make sure that kids will never be on the agenda for your future plans, dork!"

All Freddie could do is nod.

Sam pushed him back on the floor and walked back towards her room.

"So," Freddie looked up towards her TV Screen and saw her score from the last match. Twenty four kills and seven deaths.

"So, you're the gamer that kept shooting me down?" Freddie said in a stunned shock.

"We Played? Wait, don't tell me your"

"FTechMasterB."

"I should have known! Only you would have to have something so nerd like!"

"Well Sam this isn't much bet-" Sam looked up and had a deathly leer and he shut that trap of his.

"It wasn't so hard. You were at all of the usual places, really." Sam said as she started another game, already looking up at the screen.

"I said it before, and now, I've got to say it to your face. Sam… that was good sniping, what gun were you using?"

"Meh. a measly 'WA2000'." She mumbled.

"Didn't seem like you were using that."

"I was 'one shot one kill' on you all night, Fredwina. It was mama being mama."

"Well, you weren't so bad either…" Sam said, "for a dork. So, you game?" This was Sam asking this, not Freddie.

She then held up her other Xbox 360 controller and tossed it to him. "Hurry up nub. Offer expires in 5... 4... 3..."

"I'm game."

And, thus, started the nights of them being G-Buddies.

A/N: Its not much I know but i hope its start to one good, funny read for you guys. So Please Read and Review, I would appreciate it.

And one more thing...

Stay reading, my friends.

**Read**

**~The CABAL~**

**aussiemma, axel100, BaalRules, BoxOfTrinkets, boxofpiglets, Champagne Scene, Coyote Laughs, Deviocity, Hartful13, hidden-in-the-pictures, ItalianBabexo8, iCabal, iCarlyangst, iLuvNathanKrEsS, JamesTheGreater, KingxLeon21, Myjumpingsocks, ober22, pairababes, pearlbutton328, Pieequals36, pigwiz, Tech-Man, The Earl of Sandwich, twowritehands, Virgoleo23, Waffles Of Doom, xXACCEBXx**

**From fluff, to face melting angst.**

**The Cabal authors produce the best.**

**Be sure to look for postings by many of your favorite Cabal authors this weekend!**


End file.
